Glance
by Yumenori
Summary: Haru's thoughts on his relationship with RinIsuzu. Basically ramblings. Flames accepted, I guess. Rated for minor language, just being safe.


**A quick idea I had. This is based off of my actual thoughts on a certain someone I know. Might sound a little bit... depressing? And also, don't mind the couple mentioned here. I just picked a couple who has a type of relationship like I do with that someone, to make it sound better. Not to mention, I love Rin and Haru together. I'm the horse of the zodiac, anyway, and my little cousin is the ox. We have a special cousin connection. He's my bud. **

**Resources:**

**http/ don't know much about the Manga version. Hardly anything about Rin and Haru's relationship or what the hell is going on with them. I learned everything from fanfictions.**

**Pairing:**

**Rin and Hatsuharu**

**Point of View:**

**Hatsuharu**

---

Glance

---

That's all I need to survive right now. Just one sole glance from you. It doesn't matter how often. Each day, each week, each month, each year. As long as you still acknowledge my existance, even if you act so cold in doing so, I can get by. I know the old Rin is still there.

You're so determined and passionate with your goals in life. It causes you to look away from everything else until you reach them. Even from the feelings of the people around you, even me. It tortures me that every glance, every bit of eye-contact we have, it's always with those cold eyes of yours. Even though my eyes are grey and emotionless, it doesn't mean I have no emotions.

You accepted me for who I was, both sides of me, anyway. You always put up with my little fits, whenever Black Haru came out. Hell, you even put aside the age difference. You're in college and I'm just entering high school.

But so what? Does love have any limits set or any rules in order? A child can act more mature than an old man can, sometimes. Wouldn't that be the same as you and I?

And yet, even though you put aside all those factors, you still dumped me. I don't know what was going through your head, what you were thinking and why it had to happen. It must have been a good reason, or a really stupid one. That's what I love about you, all your faults and your feats.

I love how whenever we made contact, even if it was just a simple brush of the hands, you always blushed and clammed up, trying to pass it off as nothing. The horse is well known for having a streak of selfishness and cunning, and should guard against being egotistical. The horse also craves love and intimacy, but whenever given what it craves, the horse can feel trapped and want to flee.

Maybe that's what happened. That's why Rin left me to continue her adventure into breaking the curse, like Kureno did. Horse's are adventurous, independant, selfish, egotistical, cunning, witty, impatient, and attractive. They're best matches are with a tiger or a dog. According to actual chinese astrology, at least.

Hopefully the astrology is wrong, though. There is only a 50 chance of an ox and a horse working out a lasting and loving relationship, with plenty of bumps along the roller coaster ride.

There is something the astrology is right about, I've noticed. A horse would rather take the situation into their own hands, rather than waiting for help.

Are you so impatient that you can't even stop and wait?

A majestic horse, that's what you are. But a very stubborn one.

And I'm sure that as long as we work on it, that extra 50 will kick in, and it'll all work out as 100.

A horse that goes so fast, it hardly has time to spare a single glance at the world.

Whenever you do, though, I can't help but smile sadly. I miss you a lot, but I know that with each passing glance, you know I still exist. Just like Ayame and Yuki. They argue, but they still acknowledge eachother.

That's our way of acknowledgement. A glance from time to time.

A glance to keep me going from day to day. From those brown eyes that I'm familiar with, the brown eyes that keep looking, even though they send a hidden message of cruelty at the same time.

I'm sure that you know I still love you. Even if you're so impatient, that all you can do is spare a glance, I'll be waiting and watching and protecting you from a distance. If anything happens, I'll stop and help you.

Just like you help me with that sole glance that shows you still know I'm here.

---

**Okay, so that was just a bunch of pointless ranting and ramblings. Big whoop, I had an urge to write it, dammit. Flame if you want, I don't give a damn. But don't be stupid and flame which couple I chose to write about, that's just idiotic. Even though that wasn't much of a fanfiction. Just call it a little bit of Haru's thoughts on Rin while he was bored in class. R&R.**

**CJ**


End file.
